criminalcasefandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Investigação Adicional/Recompensas
Em cada Investigação Adicional de um caso (exceto A Morte de Rosa Wolf e Corpo no Jardim), certos suspeitos recompensam o jogador com itens como hambúrgueres, moedas ou XP grátis, ou itens de vestuário com os custos especificados. Lista de Recompensas Grimsborough Zona Industrial= Caso #1: A Morte de Rosa Wolf Caso #2: Corpo no Jardim Caso #3: O Açougueiro Cruel Caso #4: O Assassino das Docas Caso #5: Um Caso Russo Caso #6: O Braço Morto da Lei Caso #7: Morte por Crucificação Caso #8: Beleza Roubada Caso #9: Queimado Até os Ossos Caso #10: Entrando na Faca Caso #11: No Ninho da Víbora |-| Centro Financeiro= Caso #12: Sangue na Bolsa de Valores Caso #13: Alerta de Bomba em Grimsborough Caso #14: Vítima da Moda Caso #15: Laços de Sangue Caso #16: O Beijo da Morte Caso #17: A Última Ceia Caso #18: Na Calada da Noite Caso #19: Inocência Perdida Caso #20: Um Jogo Mortal Caso #21: Os Experimentos Secretos |-| Centro Histórico= Caso #22: Morrer ou Não Morrer Caso #23: A Jornada Final Caso #24: Anatomia de um Assassinato Caso #25: O Fantasma de Grimsborough Caso #26: A Invocação Caso #27: A Noiva do Lago Caso #28: Os Fantasmas de Elm Manor Caso #29: Onde Há Fumaça Há Fogo Caso #30: A Criatura de Wollcraft Caso #31: Mundo Cão |-| Universidade= Caso #32: Assassinato no Campus Caso #33: Assim Você Me Mata Caso #34: Mata-Mata Caso #35: Por um Fio Caso #36: O Parque do Diabo Caso #37: O Ceifador e o Nerd Caso #38: Massacre de Primavera Caso #39: Marcado para Morrer Caso #40: Um Assassinato Elementar Caso #41: O Ceifador de Rorschach |-| Maple Heights= Caso #42: Sangue e Glória Caso #43: Águas Turbulentas Caso #44: O Odor da Morte Caso #45: Morrer pela Perfeição Caso #46: Morte em uma Tacada Caso #47: Um Casamento e um Funeral Caso #48: Boas Meninas Sobrevivem Caso #49: Todos os Cavalos do Rei Caso #50: Serpentes em Cena Caso #51: Tudo Termina Aqui |-| Aeroporto= Caso #52: Admirável Mundo Novo Caso #53: Machado de Guerra Caso #54: A Verdade Envenenada Caso #55: Do Pó ao Pó Caso #56: Haverá Sangue Pacific Bay Ocean Shore= Caso #1: Ataque de Tubarão! Caso #2: Morte Sobre Rodas Caso #3: Morte Oculta Caso #4: Morte Sobre Rodinhas Caso #5: A Rainha do Gelo |-| Bayou Bleu= Caso #6: Sangue do Bayou Caso #7: Presa Fácil Caso #8: A Raiz de Todo o Mal Caso #9: Marvada Pinga Caso #10: Fumaça e Espelhos |-| Inner City= Caso #11: Sem Coração Caso #12: Vingança Mortal Caso #13: Promessa é Dívida Caso #14: Molenga Caso #15: Ciranda Mortal Caso #16: Matando Tempo Caso #17: Sob a Pele |-| Jazz Town= Caso #18: Após a Tempestade Caso #19: Nublado com Previsão de Homicídio Caso #20: Feridas Abertas Caso #21: Embaixo do Thunderdome Caso #22: Ratos e Homens Caso #23: No Olho do Furacão Caso #24: Por um Fio |-| White Peaks= Caso #25: Salto Mortal Caso #26: Coração Gelado Caso #27: Floresta Adentro Caso #28: Voos Vorazes Caso #29: Projeto White Peaks Caso #30: O Fim da Noite |-| Ivywood Hills= Caso #31: Juventude Assassinada Caso #32: Era uma Vez num Crime Caso #33: Velho Oeste Mortal Caso #34: Murdertown Caso #35: Estrela do Crime Caso #36: Legado Mortal Caso #37: O Navio dos Sonhos Caso #38: Tapete Letal Caso #40: Templo da Perdição Caso #41: As Sementes da Morte Caso #42: Metanfetamorte Caso #43: Espaço Morto Caso #44: Laços Mortais Caso #45: Lar, Doce Lar |-| Innovation Valley= Caso #46: Dinheiro Inteligente Caso #47: Direitos Incivis Caso #48: Sangue no Liquidificador Caso #49: Pecado Imortal Caso #50: Programado para Matar |-| Paradise City= Caso #51: O Assassino Quebra a Banca Caso #52: Morte no Circo Caso #53: Morte por Martini Caso #54: Diamante de Sangue Caso #55: Não Há Honra Entre Ladrões Caso #56: Um Assassino Entre Nós |-| The Wastes= Caso #57: Explorando The Wastes Caso #58: A Ferroada da Morte Caso #59: A Última Contagem Regressiva World Edition Europa= Caso #1: Deus Salve o Príncipe Caso #2: Cortem-lhe a Cabeça! Caso #3: Tic-Tac, É Hora de Morrer! Caso #4: Assassinato em Crise Caso #5: Ao Cair das Sombras Caso #6: O Sonho Impossível |-| Região do Saara= Caso #7: O Sopro da Morte Caso #8: Morte no Deserto Caso #9: Primavera de Matar Caso #10: A Múmia e o Espião Caso #11: O Tiro de Partida Caso #12: Morte pela Espada |-| Eurásia= Caso #13: Infiltrado em Moscou Caso #14: Só a Verdade Permanece Caso #15: Morte Azul Caso #16: O Expresso da Morte Caso #17: A Cavalgada da Morte Caso #18: Contagem Regressiva para a Morte |-| Sul da Ásia= Caso #19: Remédio Amargo Caso #20: Águas Traiçoeiras Caso #21: Epidemia Mortal Caso #22: Sangue em Bollywood Caso #23: Silêncio de Morte Caso #24: Morte à Tripa Forra |-| Leste da Ásia= Caso #25: O Matador no Campo de Arroz Caso #26: Corpo na Água Caso #27: Uma Guinada do Destino Caso #28: A Morte Está no Ar Caso #29: Desejo de Morte Caso #30: Jogos Mortais |-| Oceania= Caso #31: Combate Fatal Caso #32: Facada no Escuro Caso #33: Fugindo do Inferno Caso #34: Fale, Amigo, e Morra Caso #35: Morte em Terra Australis Caso #36: Nem Tudo Está Azul |-| África= Caso #37: Turbulência à Frente Caso #38: O Ciclo da Morte Caso #39: No Fundo do Poço Caso #40: Diamante Bruto Caso #41: Quem Correu, Morreu Caso #42: Nas Nossas Barbas |-| América do Sul= Caso #43: Assassinato Abaixo de Zero Caso #44: Assassinato por Escrito Caso #45: Nação de Sombras Caso #46: Quando o Sol se Apaga Caso #47: Hoje Não Tem Marmelada! Caso #48: A Sombra do Rei |-| América do Norte= Caso #49: Dia dos Mortos Caso #50: Campanha Explosiva Caso #51: Café com Aroma de Morte Caso #52: Intriga em Dose Dupla Caso #53: Politicamente Incorreto Caso #54: Operação Spyfall Caso #55: Ao Fim e Ao Cabo Caso #56: A Hora Mais Sombria Mistérios do Passado New Haven= Case #1: Welcome to Concordia! Case #2: Slash and Burn Case #3: In the Line of Fire Case #4: A Murder Carol Case #5: Shear Murder Case #6: In the Name of the Father |-| Elysium Fields= Case #7: Let Me Down Gently Case #8: The Talking Dead Case #9: Sweet Revenge Case #10: Let Her Eat Cake Case #11: That Sinking Feeling Case #12: Behind the Mask |-| Century Mile= Case #13: Breaking the Glass Ceiling Case #14: Checkmate Case #15: Out of Steam Case #16: Monkey Business Case #17: Electrical Hazard Case #18: The Higher You Rise |-| Sinner's End= Case #19: Sinners and Saints Case #20: Eyes Wide Shut Case #21: Blue Blazes Case #22: Overkill Case #23: Death is a Cabaret Case #24: Slayer's End |-| Coyote Gorge= Case #25: Death Without Parole Case #26: Giving up the Ghost Case #27: Little Murder on the Prairie Case #28: 3:10 to Death Case #29: Blood Bath Case #30: How the East Was Won |-| Crimson Banks= Case #31: Bridge over Troubled Water Case #32: Civil Blood Case #33: Hold Your Tongue Case #34: Stick to Your Guns Case #35: Burning Bridges Case #36: In Love and War |-| Wolf Street= Case #37: Death Comes to Lunch Case #38: Stockbroken Case #39: Apprehend Me If You're Able Case #40: Get Off Your High Horse Case #41: Talk of the Town Case #42: The Heart of the Matter |-| Grim Chapel= Case #43: The Witching Hour Case #44: Graveyard Shift Case #45: Doctor, Interrupted Case #46: Turn for the Worse Case #47: Doom Service Case #48: Unsafe Haven |-| Ivory Hill= Case #49: The Machiavellian Candidate Case #50: The Swan Song Case #51: Tipping the Scales Case #52: A Study in Pink Case #53: A Family Affair Case #54: Arrow of Injustice |-| Capitol Peak= Case #55: The New Truth! Case #56: Resistance is Fatal Case #57: One Dead More Case #58: Inglorious Justice Case #59: Best Laid Plans Case #60: Last Stand for Justice A Conspiração Fairview= Case #1: Snake in the Grass Case #2: Hell is Other People Case #3: The Saddest of All Keys Case #4: Cross My Heart Case #5: Too Cruel for School Case #6: Hear My Cry |-| Money Mile= Case #7: Flatline Case #8: Stonewalled Case #9: Shooting Star Case #10: The Bloom of Doom Case #11: Hot Mess Case #12: The Art of Murder |-| The Greens= Case #13: Gone Pear-Shaped Case #14: Byte the Dust Case #15: Murder on the Dance Floor Case #16: Buzz Kill Case #17: Downward-Facing Dead Case #18: Game Over |-| Cidade Velha= Case #19: The Lost City Case #20: No Mercy for Old Men Case #21: Writer's Blocked Case #22: Color Me Murdered Case #23: I Lost My Heart in Xerda Case #24: The Truth Hurts |-| Maple Heights= Case #25: Muddying the Waters Case #26: Bone of Contention Case #27: Behind These Walls Case #28: Dead Men Tell No Tales Case #29: Light My Fire Case #30: Blood in the Water |-| Misty Grove= Case #31: Domesday Case #32: Things Fall Apart Case #33: A Rock and a Hard Place Case #34: Death in My Hand Case #35: In Cold Blood Case #36: Up in Flames |-| Universidade= Case #37: Final Cut Case #38: Pain in the Neck Case #39: Deadeye Case #40: Game, Set, Murder Case #41: Trick or Treat Case #42: Lashing Out |-| Spring Fields= Case #43: Fields of Murder Case #44: A Crime Like No Udder Case #45: A Pointy End Case #46: Like a Pig to the Slaughter Case #47: In Vino Veritas Case #48: To Kingdom Come |-| Aeroporto= Case #49: Dearly Departured Case #50: Lights Out Case #51: Out of Breath Case #52: Head Case Case #53: Playing Dead Case #54: Breaking News |-| Newmark= Case #55: Running Scared Case #56: To Eternity and Beyond Case #57: Reap What You Sow Case #58: Extinguished Case #59: Eve of Disaster Case #60: Blaze of Glory Viagem no Tempo Antiguidade= Case #1: Death as Old as Time |-| Anos 60= |-| Renascença= |-| Presente Alterado= |-| Grandes Navegações= |-| Ásia Medieval= |-| O Fim= Recompensas de Roupas Em cada Investigação Adicional no jogo, um dos suspeitos recompensará o jogador com um conjunto de roupas. (Isso não se aplica à A Morte de Rosa Wolf e Corpo no Jardim). A maioria das recompensas é diferente dependendo do gênero do jogador-avatar. Por exemplo, em Entrando na Faca, o "Penteado Fashion " de Joshua Kempe tem duas versões: se o avatar do jogador for do sexo masculino, ele terá a versão masculina; no entanto, se o avatar do jogador for feminino, ele receberá a versão feminina. As tabelas abaixo incluem ambas as versões de tais itens de vestuário, embora alguns deles possam ser visivelmente iguais para ambos os sexos (seja pelo nome e / ou aparência). Se você alterar o sexo do seu avatar, suas recompensas existentes não serão alteradas para as do sexo oposto, e você não poderá usá-las. Portanto, se você planejar a alteração, não a desative. Além disso, não tente alterar o sexo temporariamente para obter uma recompensa que você goste mais, pois ficará inutilizável quando você voltar. Grimsborough= |-| Pacific Bay= |-| World Edition= |-| Mistérios do Passado= |-| A Conspiração= |-| Viagem no Tempo= Categoria:Criminal Case Categoria:Gameplay